


Neighbors

by reachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachan/pseuds/reachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith just moved in to his new apartment and meets his neighbor Shiro in a very awkward way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

The sun was out and the air very humid. It was just one those days where all you’d want to do is get inside, switch the air conditioner on and lay down to a very soft bed. At the moment though, that was an impossible thing for Keith to do. There was no soft bed yet to lay on.

Keith literally just moved in to his new unit. With the place bare with nothing but just boxes on top of boxes, he wasn’t sure where to begin unpacking.  _What I’d do for a cold drink right now!_  He shook his head and tried to make his way into the bedroom. It was a very small one bedroom unit just right for a guy starting university. He opened up a door that led to a little balcony. He barely got out of the room and just as he was stepping out, he felt his feet get tangled with some straw ropes that he used to tie up the boxes. He lost his balance and felt himself falling.  _Crap!_  All Keith could do was close his eyes and expect a world of pain from the collision to the balcony rail. Where there was supposed to be concrete and metal hitting his head, he felt something else. They were big warm hands. With his eyes still closed, his hands unconsciously held those big warm hands. For that brief moment - from all the stress of moving in and getting ready to start on his university studies - it was the first time that he felt alright and safe from everything.

_“Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt?”_  A deep voice out of nowhere said and Keith suddenly returned to reality. He opened his eyes, struggled a bit to regain balance, stood up, and faced the guy whose warm hands saved him. 

He couldn’t help but feel a bit hot. Maybe it was the sun glaring at him. Or maybe it was the fact that the guy he is looking at right now was really cute.  _He looks older than I am. Maybe 2 or 3 years older? His hair is unusual too. What’s up with that white hair on his bangs? Is that natural? Well, it works on him so I guess it’s okay. Looks like he’s hanging his laundry._  When he realized that he was already staring at this stranger who just helped him, he couldn’t help but blush and get flustered. He bowed his head down just so this guy wouldn’t notice. “I’m okay. Thank you. For, uhh, saving me there." 

_"That’s no problem. I’m just glad you’re alright. You scared me there for a bit! I really thought you were going to bang your head into the railing!"_

_"Ah. Well, I’m not really a clumsy person. I don’t usually fall and get hurt. Er .. the ropes caught me off guard.”_ Which was the truth. He’s played various sports so he has always been quick on his feet. Keith took the straw rope that was still clinging on his leg. He did not want another fall - not especially in front of this guy.

_“There’s always a first! Hahaha! I’m Shiro, by the way. Looks like we’re neighbors. Did you just move in? You need to be more careful, you know?”_ Shiro let out another hearty laugh while extending his hand for a handshake. He seemed pretty excited to have a new neighbor since the unit beside his has been vacant for a very long time.

_He’s a breath of fresh air._  Keith shook his hand and without knowing, was getting mesmerized by Shiro’s dark eyes.

Shiro’s hand moved to touch Keith’s head again. And out of nowhere, Keith slapped his hand away from him. Shiro was caught off guard as he was only kidding around.  _“Oh. I’m so-"_

_"I’m fine already. I’m not a kid!”_  Keith was surprised at himself. He didn’t mean to slap Shiro’s hand away. More than anything, he wanted those hands to pat him more and play with his hair and -  _Wait, what? What am I thinking! No! Of course, I don’t want that. It’s so obvious how he sees me like a kid. And just because of that stupid fall! I need to redeem myself!_

_“Thanks again. Nice meeting you.”_  And with that, Keith went back inside and slammed the door. 

_But you didn’t even tell me your name._  Shiro was dumbfounded.  _Did I really piss him off on our first meeting?_ Truthfully, he was surprised to know that he had a new neighbor. He was minding his own business putting up his laundry when this big mess stumbled out and almost hit his head. Good thing he reacted quick and was able to shield him. _He’s a cute one blushing like that … but was he mad?_  Shiro couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened while he finished up hanging his boxers to dry. He went inside still a bit puzzled by the whole incident.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!!_  Keith screamed internally while unboxing his kitchenware. He was feeling embarrassed at himself for acting the way he did for the past 4 hours now.  _Who the hell blushes like that from just getting his head patted? And why did I slap his hand! Could I have been more obvious?!_  Keith has been trying to get his calm demeanor back but can’t help remembering the feel of Shiro’s hands on his head. He let out a big sigh. He was going nowhere with the unpacking and he already has classes in 2 days! Keith heard his stomach growl furiously at him. He looked at his watch and was surprised that it was already 7 in the evening. He hasn’t even had lunch yet. _I guess I’d just have to buy something at the convenience store._

He prepared to leave his place and just as he slid open his front door, there was Shiro in front of him - with his right hand just about to punch Keith’s face. 

_BAM!_  Shiro’s right hand landed right on Keith’s forehead. From the collision, all Keith could do was sit down with both his hands in his face.

Shiro just stood where he was; unable to comprehend what just happened. When he realized, he crouched down right in front of Keith panicking if he was alright. What did I Just do? Shiro knew that he has a very heavy arm so he was really concerned about his neighbor’s face at the moment.  _“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!! Are you okay? Of course, you’re not okay! What am I saying? Let me take a look at it please! Come on, remove your hands off your face and let me see."_ Shiro was holding his neighbor’s hands tightly, trying to move them away from his face so he can see. With more force than what he wanted, he was able to move the hands away but because of the force, he leaned towards Keith much closer than what he intended.

Their faces were just centimeters apart! Their nose almost touching. Both of them could feel each other’s breathing that got a bit heavier with the scenario. They stayed like that and just kept staring at each other’s eyes. Shiro’s grip loosened on Keith’s hand. When Keith felt it, he immediately yanked his hands and crawled away from Shiro. Again, he used his hands to cover his face, not cause he was still in pain from the punch but because he did not want Shiro to see him blushing like a little girl!  _That was too close! Too close!!!!!! What the hell!_

Shiro couldn’t help but blush as well from what happened. After a few seconds, he looked back at his neighbor who was still hiding the lower half of his face with his left hand.  _"I’m really sorry. I was Just about to knock and then you slid opened the door and my hand couldn’t stop itself and before I realised it-”_

_"It’s fine. It’s fine. You don’t have to worry about it. I’m okay.”_  Keith finally removed his left hand from his face and faced Shiro. He was still blushing but he had to stop acting so shy in front of him.  _“You really pack a mean punch you know. I’m lucky to only get a bump and not a scratch.”_

Now that he was really looking at Shiro, Keith noticed that he was also blushing.  _So cute._  Somehow, that made him feel warm and glad.  _“I’m really okay so don’t worry about it. What were you doing here anyways?”_  

_“Oh! Ah, well I just thought of giving you a little something to welcome you into the building.”_  Shiro picked up the plastic bag he dropped earlier when he crouched down and gestured giving the bag to his neighbor.  _“It’s not much but I thought you’d like something to eat after a hard day’s work of moving in.”_  Shiro gave a smile so warm and sincere while holding out the bag. Keith blinked a few times because he couldn’t believe it. For the second time around, his stomach growled at him for not yet feeding it.

_“Looks like I was right on time. Haha! Come on, take it."_

Keith moved to stand up and Shiro did the same still holding out the bag.  _"Well I can’t really enjoy it by myself so why don’t you join me for dinner? I mean, my place is still a mess. Is that ok?"_

Shiro beamed another smile.  _"That’s no problem for me at all!”_  As Shiro was being gestured to get inside, he remembered one very important thing.  _“Oh hey, you didn’t really gave me your name earlier."_

_"I didn’t? Sorry! The name’s Keith.”  
‘Keith, huh? Nice name. I’m glad to meet you.“ _

And with that, Keith closed the door and they both enjoyed their first dinner together. Both of them feeling really happy to have been neighbors. 


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has finally settled in on his new apartment but it's really only because his neighbor, Shiro, has been making of sure that.

Its been three months since Keith has settled into his apartment and also started his university. Everything has been going well. He even formed a really good friendship with his next door neighbor, Shiro, despite their awkward first meeting. Two or three times a week, they would have dinner together to catch up and see how each other was going. Shiro started it. Keith wasn’t too sure how or why it started. Shiro just started knocking at his door one night with food and asked him to have dinner. It was free food so he didn’t really felt the need to say no. He wasn’t a freeloader or anything but declining the sumptuous food Shiro brings to his place just proved to be too difficult. He didn’t know where it was from and he never really asked cause he was too busy savoring them.

“What about next time I buy the food and bring them over to your place next time?” Keith finally asked one night.

“But why?”

“Eh? Cause you’ve been doing all the buying of food from the start! I feel bad-”

“You don’t have to worry about it, Keith. It’s not a big thing. I’m just happy to eat dinner with y- someone.” Shiro brushed his hair the way he usually does and ended the conversation right there. Keith didn’t press on either.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit embarassed about it and badly wanted to do something for Shiro.  _But what?_

Classes just ended and Keith walked up to this big dude that was in his class. “Hey Hunk! Wait up!” Hunk turned around finishing off a granola bar he sneakily started eating while in class.

“Oh hey, Keith. What’s up? You want some?”

“Uh, no.. I’m good, thanks. I was just wondering if you could help me out.” Keith has never been good with talking to people and he only got along with a number of them. Hunk was one of them.

“If that’s about the project the professor just gave us, you can give up on asking me. I barely know where to start!”

“Now that you mentioned it, I also need help with that! But this isn’t about that. I was wondering… well, I mean, you can say no but I’d really appreciate it if you could help me.” Keith kept fidgeting on how to say what he needed.

“Just spit it out, man. Haha, no need to be embarassed whatever it is.”

“Cooking!”

“What?”

“Is it ok for you to give cooking lessons?”

“For who? You? You want to cook?”

“Well, yea. It doesn’t really have to be lessons, man. Like, I’m okay with just tips or whatever. Its just… all I know is the basic frying and nothing else. And I just… well, I don’t need to make anything fancy but if you know any amazing dishes or recipes and just give me instructions-”

“Ok dude, calm down. I think I can teach you to whip something up. But why this all of a sudden?”

Keith turned red for a little bit and couldn’t answer. He was about to open his mouth and say something when Hunk gasped so loud he jumped.

“DON’T TELL ME YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!”

“What! Wait, no!!! That’s not it!!!! You’ve got it all wrong!”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you making all this effort if you don’t like the person, eh?”

Keith turned red and couldn’t answer.  _Why am I doing all this?“_

Hunk said it a bit too loud and caused some people to stare. Hunk and Keith noticed so they hurriedly walked a bit to the side of the corridor.

“I don’t have a girlfriend! This isn’t like that!” Keith said while hitting Hunk in the head. “ This is just for a… friend. Like a thank you.”

Hunk stared at Keith for a little while longer. He knew enough that Keith wasn’t good with feelings but he saw that Keith was not just half-assing this cooking thing that he suddenly brought up.

“Fine. I’ll do it. Meet my by the economics building at 3. Don’t be late!” Hunk run off leaving Keith on the hallway still being stared at by a few students.

“What are you looking at?” Keith snapped at this one girl out of embarrasment and hurriedly left for his next class.

 

* * *

 

Keith practiced the dish that Hunk taught him for five days. On the fifth day, just when he thought he’d never be able to do it right, Hunk gave him the thumbs up to serve his dish. Keith was sort of aiming for an amazing remark but even he knew he couldn’t cook something as delicious as what Shiro brings for their dinners. He sent Shiro a text message earlier that day to come over his place as soon as he gets home to help him out with something. He just finished plating the way Hunk taught him when he heard the knocks from the door.

“Hey Keith, I’m here. What happened?”

Keith hurried to the door to meet him. He was nervous and excited. “You’re right on time!” Keith greeted Shiro as he opened the door.

“In time for what?”

Shiro entered Keith’s place still confused but when he saw the table set up. He finally understood.

“I know you already said that I shouldn’t worry about it but I really wanted to thank you for all those dinners. I’m not also a very skillful cook but I tried to learn this as best I could. It might not taste as good as what you bring over and I’m really sorry if it’s not to your liking but uhh, I still hope you like it. I mean, you better like it! Cause you know, this was very tough and-”

While Keith was blabbering on Shiro just looked at him at the warmest and most loving way. Shiro dropped his bag to the floor and went to Keith and hugged him tight. Keith was speechless. He tried to move his hands and somehow they found their way to Shiro’s back and he hugged him back.

Shiro let go of Keith with a big smile on his face. “I’m so happy.” That caused Keith to turn red and pushed Shiro to the table to sit down. “Well, eat up!”

“Haha. Yes, Sir.”

Keith picked up Shiro’s bag to place on the sofa when the strap accidentally broke opening it up and causing some clothes to fall out. “Oh no! I think I broke your bag, Shiro.”

Keith just noticed the white uniform that fell off. He put down the bag and picked up the white top that similarly looked like a chef’s jacket.

“Oh, that was already broken. I was planning to buy a new one anyways. Don’t-”

“Shiro. Don’t tell me..”

“Don’t tell you what?”

“THAT YOU’RE A CHEF????” Keith turned to Shiro so quick he thought his neck was gonna break. “I can’t let you eat that! You don’t deserve the food I make! Give it here!!” Keith was going to grab Shiro’s plate but Shiro was able to dodge him and grab his hand.

“Now, weren’t you just saying that I was supposed to like your cooking? Why the sudden change of heart?” Shiro couldn’t help but grin at how Keith is reacting.

“Because! You’re a chef! You cook for a living! And that’s not worth your time tasting! Come on, give it here!”

“Nope. It’s time for a taste test. I can’t waste all these you’ve cooked for me.” Keith tried to go for another grab at the plate but he forgot that Shiro was stronger than he looks. He missed again but now his face was too close to Shiro’s. Right then, Shiro kissed him on the cheek. It was just a smack but it was enough to stop Keith on his tracks. Shiro let go of Keith and sat back down to eat dinner.

Keith was still standing there slowly processing what happened. He touched the skin that Shiro kissed. He knew he was red all over but he could care less.  _That was a kiss, right?_  He looked over at Shiro who acted like nothing has happened. He was eating. No, more like analyzing the food he was eating. Keith tried to speak but no words came out. Finally, Shiro looked at him and with a very straight face said, “You could have used a bit more salt.”

“Wait, whaaat???” Keith almost shouted. He couldn’t believe it! The kiss! The food remark! Everything. He couldn’t understand what happened but he knew that things were going to drastically change.


	3. The Date

Keith wasn’t too sure on how things ended up like this but it seems like him and Shiro has a  _thing_ going on now. It’s not like he hates the guy. As a matter of fact, he enjoys spending most of his time with him. Ever since he moved, Shiro has always been there to help him out on everything. It was like the guy was psychic and just appeared whenever he needed him. _It’s not like we're dating or anything._ Shiro hasn’t said anything that really cleared what was going on. It was just that one time when Keith prepared Shiro some dinner that he was kissed on the cheek...

 

  
_“Gaaaah!!! Why am I remembering that now?!”_  Keith slapped his face as if  by doing that the image of Shiro standing so close to him and getting even closer trying to give him another peck on the cheek would go away. He sat up straight to get a grip on himself. He took his bedside clock and saw that it was around 2am. He hasn’t gotten any sleep and he has midterms to take care of in the morning. He sighed as he got up from bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.  _Looks like sleeping is out of the question now. I might as well study up._  


 

Coffee in one hand and his reviewers on the other, he stepped out to his balcony and turned on the lights there to get some reading done. The moon was shining and it was such a peaceful night. He put on his reading glasses and studied on. After an hour or so, he lifted his head and felt so proud of himself. He stretched and groaned from being so bent on his notes. It was quarter to 4 in the morning now.  _Shiro should be getting up by now for his morning run._  Keith was surprised at himself. He started to be familiar on his neighbor’s routine. He tried to get Shiro out of his mind and focused on his notes. Just then, a door opened. It was Shiro.

 

  
_“Oh hey, Keith. You’re up early.”_ Shiro was still in his pajamas and wasn’t wearing any shirt. Now being a dude himself, Keith thought he should be ok with it but for some reason, he felt hot when he saw a topless Shiro so early in the morning. He could see how much effort Shiro placed into taking care of his physique. His muscles were very toned. Keith’s glasses started to fog up and he had to bow down to hide his face and wipe off the fog.

 

“ _Sh- Shiro! Good.. morning..”_  


 

  
_“It really is a good morning! What are you doing over there?”_  Shiro jumped over to Keith’s side of the balcony so they could talk with no barriers.  _“Oh, reviewing are we? Do you have exams coming up?”_  


 

Having collected himself from his initial reaction, Keith faced Shiro with his glasses back on and nodded shyly. Shiro stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t really see Keith earlier from his side of the balcony but now with the help of the light, he couldn’t help but just stare at how cute Keith looked with glasses on.

 

_“What is it, Shiro? Are you okay?”_

 

  
_“Oh, uhm, yes.” Get a grip Shirogane! Do not lose control now! “So, what you up to?”_  Shiro tried his best not to do anything stupid and sat by the table. It took him a lot more effort than he thought he would need to not cup Keith’s face right there and then and give him a smooch.

 

“I have exams today and I couldn’t sleep cos-“ Keith blushed at the thought if Shiro giving him a kiss again. Shiro being topless at the moment was also not helping. “Uhh, so I just reviewed out here.”

 

_“Exams, eh? Well, I won’t bother you too much then. So I guess, you’d be pretty busy in the next couple of days?”_

 

Keith nodded still flustered with Shiro being so close.

 

  
_“Okay, how about this… after your exams, how about I treat you to something? Movie? Icecream? Your choice! A sort of reward for working so hard.”_ Shiro gave such a genuine smile Keith thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

 

  
_“But, but.. you don’t have to do that!”_ Keith protested.

 

_“I know but I want to. I basically won’t be able to see you as much when you’re studying. I don’t want to be a bother.”_

 

  
_“You.. you’re not a bother_. _”_ Keith whispered.

 

_“What was that?”_

 

_“Nothing. If you insist, I guess I’m ok with it. I’ll work hard!”_

 

  
_“Awesome! I look forward to our date then!”_ Shiro gave another big smile then jumped back to his side of the balcony leaving a blushing and baffled Keith with unstraightened glasses.

 

* * *

 

Shiro closed his door quickly. His heart was beating so fast it was as if he already did his morning run and more! He couldn’t believe he had the balls to do that. He didn’t regret it at all but now there’s no turning back. He went to his bed and laid down. He couldn’t get the image of how cute Keith looked with glasses on. _Argh! What did I just do?!_  


 

Ever since he first met Keith, he was already drawn to him. He practically saved Keith from a very dangerous fall. At first, he thought it was just a big brother complex on Keith as he’s an only child. He wanted to take care of him. It was obvious it was Keith’s first time to be all alone and independent but Shiro didn’t want Keith to feel alone. He made sure he was there for him all the time. But his feelings grew to something more than that even he couldn’t explain. He tried to just keep it to himself until that time Keith prepared dinner for him as a thank you. When cooking is your way of living, its kind of expected that you cook to keep others satisfied but that was the first time anyone has made the effort to learn a dish and serve it to him. He really felt happy.  _Too happy I couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek! God, I am hopeless!_  Shiro sighed and buried his face on a pillow.

 

* * *

 

A week full of caffeine and exams passed and Keith was drained to the bone. Since he was too busy to do anything else but university work, he failed to eat balanced meals and sometimes even bathe due to all the deadlines. He just passed the final paper he had for that term and was sleep walking back to his house when he bumped to a pole that slightly woke him up. He sighed then willed his body to stay awake til he gets back home to catch on some rest. It wasn’t only the exams and papers that kept him sleepless the past week.  _This is all Shiro’s fault!_  Earlier that week, Shiro invited him on a date as soon as he finishes everything that he needed to do for university. As the end neared, the more he got flustered and nervous losing more sleep than needed. Right now, his mind is blank and his body too tired, he doesn’t have the energy to think how to react when he sees Shiro again.

 

Just then, he heard a familiar voice. _“No problem! Just let me know if you need a hand again and if I’m free, I’ll help out.”_  


 

_“You’re really the best, Shirogane! I owe you one.”_

 

Keith looked from where the conversation was and saw Shiro talking to another guy in kitchen’s uniform. Shiro was leaving through the backdoor of some restaurant wearing his usual attire of black shirt and jeans. Shiro saw Keith immediately and beamed like a puppy who finally saw its master after days of being apart.

 

_“Keith! What an amazing coincidence! Are you going home now?”_

 

Shiro was so full of energy it was making Keith’s head spin but he was able to respond, _“Uh, yes. And you?”_ A loud grumble from Keith’s stomach came out and there was silence between them.

 

  
_“Hmm, looks like you haven’t been eating properly. You’re skinnier from last I saw you. Come on.”_ Shiro dragged Keith back to the restaurant he came from but they didn’t go through the back but to the front. Keith was too tired to protest so he didn’t put up a fight anymore. Besides, he liked the feeling of Shiro holding his hand.

 

Shiro didn’t stop anywhere as he entered the restaurant. He went straight to this old looking guy sporting a very fancy mustache.

 

_“Oh, Shiro! I didn’t expect to see you again this soon.”_

 

_“Haha, me too. Well, I was just on my way home but I thought of getting back at the favor you owed me.”_

 

_“So soon? What do you have in mind?”_

 

_“Give my friend and I the best 5-course meal you can offer!”_

 

Keith who was half asleep was brought back to reality at this. _“Wait, what? Look, Mister Mustache, you don’t have to do that! I’m okay. I’ll just get food from the convenience store and go home.”_  


 

  
_“Excuse me, young man but I’m afraid I cannot let you do that. And it’s Chef_ Coran, _if you must know.”_ Coran was eyeing Keith and then Shiro while brushing his mustache with his right hand. _“I also don’t back down from my word. Shiro! I told you I owed you one so I will do this for you and more.”_ Coran’s eyes were now glinting feeling challenged by this. _“I will not let someone who has been offered my amazingly delicious ever-famous 5-course meal, go home and have some microwaved rice and chicken!”_  


 

* * *

 

Keith’s plans for that evening went from lame to  _woah what is happening_  in a second. They were pulled to a separate booth from where all the other guests were enjoying their food. The booth was more of a room where it opened to a little garden with lights hanging all over a tree. There was an actual tree inside this restaurant. Keith stepped out and went for a closer look. He looked at Shiro for an explanation.

 

  
_“Amazing isn’t it? This is Coran’s secret booth he only reserves to special guests. Guests he thinks deserves to see that tree.”_ He stood beside Keith now with his arms crossed.

 

_“Am I missing something? I mean, I know this is amazing but is there anything else special about this tree?”_

 

  
_“This tree was planted by Coran’s grandparents. They were the ones who started this restaurant business. Of course, back in the day, this wasn’t a fancy restaurant. They thrived hard to get this where it is now. This tree…”_ Shiro was blushing now, unsure if he should continue or not. _“I’m not sure when the rumors started but they say this tree brings luck to err, lovers.”_  


 

Both of them were blushing now.

 

  
_“Shiro, my boy, you know very well that those are not rumors!”_ Coran was standing by the door. Waiters were now preparing their table for a feast! Keith’s stomach grumbled again as if on cue. _“Come on now, lads. It's bad manners to keep the food waiting!”_  


 

Shiro and Keith were facing each other while two waiters served them Chef Coran’s ever famous 5-course meal. Keith forgot about everything and just enjoyed the moment. It wasn’t every day that he gets to eat such fine steak and more sumptuous dishes. Each plate the waiters brought, Keith admired. Shiro just smiled on and answered any question he had about the different dishes.

 

Coran brought the deserts up to to the two who were now laughing about a joke that must have been said.

 

_“Well, well… it’s good to see you finally loosening up a bit, Keith.”_

 

As soon as Coran said it, Keith stiffened a bit but still managed a smile.  _“Coran, you’re food is amazing!”_  


_“Of course, it is! It’s as amazing as me! And now, I bring you dessert!”_

_“Thank you so much, Coran. You have done a tremendous job with your cooking I'll always be a fan.”_

 

  
_“As you should be! Besides, you two deserve this!”_  Coran’s eyes glinted again.  _“Now, this comes with the secret booth privileges so I hope you enjoy it. No one will be bothering you from here on in.”_  Coran went to a control panel on the left side of the booth and the lights that hung all over the tree began to shimmer. There was also soft music playing now. It gave the right ambiance for couples to have their most intimate moments.

 

  
_“Coran! Err, that’s not really necessary.”_  Shiro was blushing too much as he tried to stop Coran from whatever he was planning.

 

  
_“Shiro”_  Keith had a very reassuring smile on his face. As if telling Shiro, to calm down and that everything was okay.  _“Thank you, Coran. It’s been a lovely evening thanks to you.”_  


 

Coran bowed to the both of them and closed the booth door.

 

Shiro was looking at Keith now with questioning eyes. Keith stepped out into the garden and looked at the magnificent tree.

 

_“Is something wrong, Keith?”_

 

  
_“Nothing’s wrong. Everything is perfect.”_  Keith reached out his hand as if ushering Shiro to take it and stand by his side. Shiro took Keith’s hand and held it tight. He wasn’t sure where this was coming from but he was happy. He didn’t want to question it, at least not now. They stayed like that for a couple more seconds as if savoring the moment. Keith then faced Shiro with a serious look on his face not realizing he was still holding his hand.

 

_“So, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you, Shiro.”_

  
_“What is it?”_  Shiro’s heart was pounding.

 

  
_“W-why.. that time.. when I cooked you dinner… why did you, uhm”_  Keith was having a hard time saying the words. He held Shiro’s hand tighter getting some courage from it.  _“Why did you kiss me, Shiro?”_  


 

Shiro was looking at Keith as if he was entranced. He barely heard Keith’s question, as a matter of fact. He just wanted to look at Keith and touch his face and kiss him.  _Yes, I want to kiss him. I… what I’m feeling… I’m pretty sure what it is now._  Shiro raised their intertwined hands and kissed Keith’s hand. Keith was blushing crazy and that only made Shiro smile more. He couldn’t believe he was able to get these sorts of reactions from him. He wanted to see more. With his other hand, Shiro touched Keith’s face. Slowly. Carefully. He didn’t want to scare Keith off with how aggressive he is. Keith somehow sensed this. He moved his head towards Shiro’s hand signaling him that it’s okay.  _“You’re not answering me, Shiro.”_  


 

It was too late. Shiro couldn’t stop himself. He kissed Keith. It was a soft kiss just lightly pressing on Keith’s lips but because Keith was caught off guard and started to say something, Shiro went in for the kill and deepened the kiss as Keith opened his mouth. What really surprised Shiro more was that Keith was kissing him back. Shiro ended the kiss with a peck on Keith’s cheek. Keith got more flustered and backed away a bit trying to hide his face. Shiro only pulled him closer to him and whispered to his ear.

 

_“I love you, Keith.”_

 

  
_He said it_. Keith was feeling so happy. He finally understood what was troubling him all this time. He was scared of how he felt about Shiro - scared that maybe Shiro didn’t see him the same way he was looking at him. But now, Shiro finally confirmed everything, Keith couldn’t help but be overjoyed and started crying.

 

Shiro panicked a bit when he saw Keith crying. Keith dried up his tears with his hands. Only then did they realize that they still haven’t let each other go. They both stared at their hands intertwined then to each other and laughed. Keith then looked at Shiro and smiled.  _“So I guess the rumor about this tree is true.”_  


_“Huh?”_

  
_“How it brings good luck to lovers, dummy!”_  Keith lightly punched Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro’s eyes lit up so bright.

 

_“You mean… we are… are we a couple now???”_

  
_“Did I stutter, Shirogane?”_  Keith let go of Shiro’s hand and instead held Shiro’s face with both hands so he can’t escape.  _“I’m saying, I love you too.”_  It was Keith’s turn to start the kiss this time. Honestly, the first kiss was not enough for him and he just wanted to lock lips with Shiro asap. Shiro obliged and trapped Keith with a bear hug.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a week since that night at Coran’s restaurant. Shiro and Keith have officially started dating. With his exams done, Keith had more free time again. Keith was at Shiro’s apartment waiting for him to come back from his morning jog. He just finished making omelet. He’s been practicing this secretly just for this occasion.

 

Just then, he heard the door open so he went to greet Shiro.  _“Welcome back!”_  


_“Hey, I didn’t expect you to be up.”_

  
_“It got cold in bed so I woke up.”_  Keith was genuinely sad about this. He’s been too familiar with Shiro the past few days it was hard when he was away.

 

_“Sorry, love. How about I take a shower then we can catch some more sleep since its still early?”_

  
_“Oh, how about some breakfast first, then? I cooked.”_  Keith was feeling super proud of himself. He’s been trying so hard to enhance his cooking skills to impress his boyfriend. 

 

  
_“Did you now?”_  Shiro always felt happy when Keith did little things like this. It made him feel really special.  _“Omelet?”_  


_“Yup! Now come on and have a taste.”_

 

Shiro took his first bite and didn’t say anything. He kept a poker face the whole time he finished the food on his plate. This made Keith nervous. When Shiro was done, Keith faced Shiro and asked,  _“Did you not like it?”_  


 

Shiro took advantage of how close Keith was and kissed him on the lips. Keith pulled away.  _“You’re avoiding the question.”_  


  
_“Haha, you caught me.”_  Shiro kissed Keith on the lips again.  _“You forgot the salt again.”_  


 

Shiro cuddled Keith before he could protest. They made a mess in the kitchen and forgot about getting back to bed to catch more sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
